


Do You Like Grilled Cheese?

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sticky Loves StuBurt [1]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Closeted Character, Cute meet, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rimming, but not age play, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Stu invites Burt back to his place for some grilled cheese.  Burt gets a little more than he expected.Or maybe it was exactly what he expected?CHAPTER 1 is RATED ECHAPTER 2 is the same version but RATED T(I added a Chapter 2 that is rated T and removed the smuttier parts. All the love story is still there and it's me so you know... it's still ridiculous.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> It's been a long time, I shouldn't have left you! I've had a year's worth of writer's block, so I thank you for hanging in there! I will be back to your regularly scheduled Sterek, but this just spoke to me and it's the most I've been able to write in a while. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This pics up directly after the Negari labs scene in Ep. 1 of Weird City and goes to and a bit after the Grilled Cheese scene. 
> 
> I would DEFINITELY suggest watching, the episode is brilliant! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comment and kudos!

**

"Do you like grilled cheese?"

 

Burt Chund stands in Stu Maxsome’s kitchen listening to him talk about cheese.

“-usually a nice provolone or even harvarti. I mean most people go with gouda and that’s good but it’s so overpowering and I like a nice mild cheese or like a sharp cheddar with a basic lager, none of this fancy, above the line IPA shit-”

“Yeah, I hate that shit!” Burt interjects easily, causing his clearly nervous counterpart to exhale in agreement pointing at Burt.

“See? Finally someone who gets it! You want a lay-ger? I can get us a couple of brewskies, I have a special cooler, keeps em cold as tits.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Burt says as he follows Stu into his kitchen and stops, leaning against the bar. Burt takes a quick look around, chuckling at the neon owl shaped clock on the wall and the picture of an older couple on the fridge. He thinks the woman looks slightly familiar but can’t quite place her...

“So it’s weird and not weird that they put us together, you know?” Stu says on his way back in. Burt reaches for the beer and true to Stu’s word it’s so cold he can nearly see his breath after he swallows. He loves it.

“Wow, that’s great!” He says, holding out the bottle to clink against Stu’s. It’s a sharp satisfying sound and both men smile.

“It’s good right?”

“What’d you mean by weird and not weird?” Burt asks, interested in what Stu has to say, watching as he nervously picks at the label on his bottle.

“I mean, it’s awesome we’re so alike in so many ways, I get the science of why we work, but if we’re not gay…” He says it like a question, but also not like a question and pauses long enough that Burt looks over at him from his beer and his heart nearly leaps out of his chest at the look Stu is giving him. His large, clear brown eyes have always been a type of stunning that Burt could pass off as being universal. In the way that everyone loves horses or well appointed lawns. This time though, they held a pleading that hit Burt in a spot that only recently he’d discovered was still open for business, he’d just never thought to change the bulb in the sign.

He shrugs.

“I wouldn’t say I’m aggressively _not gay_ , I think I’m just, I’m not _actively_ homosexual, that’s all.” Burt says, cautiously. “The night we met was kind of chaotic, I thought they’d clearly made a mistake, I didn’t think I’d see you past that minute much less have dinner and get to know you.” But he did get to know Stu, even in that short amount of time. And he’s old enough to get immediately on board with what that means for him, well partially at least. He knew it that first night, when the young man came in for hug and Burt’s main concern was that his handshake would instead connect with Stu’s dick. And how he wasn’t completely against that.

He’d turned that night to see if Stu watched him walk away. He’d turned that night to watch Stu walk away. He hadn’t done that since Martha, hadn’t even tried dating since Martha passed, didn’t even think he could, or should. Hell, the only reason he signed up for The One That’s the One was to be supportive for Booj. Hopefully seeing his old man get a second chance at love could convince the kid there was hope for him.

He was resigned though once he got the results and saw Stu’s name and stats. The picture was nice enough, he was a handsome young man, no denying that. But the more than 40 years his junior _and_ being the possessor of a penis, he was sure there was a missing zero in the equation. He thought the mistake of his pairing with Stu was a sign, like DO NOT ENTER. Now he’s wondering if it was more like a mat, one that said WELCOME?

Besides, that picture didn't do him any justice in person. A picture like that didn't show his ass, or his ankles. Burt wasn't immune to a good trend and exposed toes and slim ankles were all the rage.

“But I mean, have you ever? No judgement, I’m just curious. I know we just met so if it’s personal.” Stu’s inability to break eye contact both frightens and titillates Burt. He’s so sincere and it’s something Burt’s been missing since he’s been Above the Line. Sure, he didn’t miss the rats and the general violence and crime, but at least BTL there wasn’t a lot of bullshit. Stu had clearly been ATL for a while, at least close to 10 years it seemed but you’re never fully unrooted when you’re born Below the Line.

“Nah, you’re good.” Burt says, swatting away Stu’s worries. He takes another swig and then points at the bottle signaling for another. Stu finishes his off and then cracks two more while Burt explains. “A couple of my assigned hookups back in college were male. I remember it being pleasant, but I met Martha pretty quickly and back then you could apply for permanent assignment so we did.”

“Oh wow, you got to choose who you loved? That’s old school!” Stu lifts his brow impressed.

“Yeah! It was like the wild border days back then. Though, I mean, you and I are still kinda flipping the bird to the system aren’t we? Even though you’ve never been attracted to guys, we still have a cool connection and managed to find each other in this crazy world. Stick with me kid, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Burt says with a wink.

“Oh, fuck me!” Stu shouts and slaps Burt on the back causing him to spit out some of the beer.

“What?” Burt sputters as Stu grabs Burt’s thigh and looks deeply into his eyes intensely. He leans in, eyes narrowed and after a beat asks,

“ _Gone With the Wind?_ ” Stu points at Burt who shrugs.

“I don’t fucking know, that movie was way before my time!” Burt takes another swig as Stu throws his hands in the air and leans over the island pillowing his head in his arms looking up at Burt. With the pastels in his hoodie it looks like he’s napping on sherbert. Burt chuckles, “I just know my great-grandpa loved it, and even _then_ it was passed down. Wasn’t _Gone With the Wind_ the one with the little people and the witch and that girl and the dog?”

“I don’t know… but like, yeah I’ve never really thought about guys that way.” Stu says, seamlessly. He nods, standing and leaning back on his elbows against the bar standing close to Burt who’s been sitting on a stool hunched over nursing his beer. It’s easy, so comfortable for two guys who’ve known each other less than 24 hours. They’re quiet, but it’s easy, well it would be, but Burt knows something is eating at Stu.

“Really.” He prompts. Not like a question, he doesn’t wanna seem like he’s pushing, but more like an invitation, if Stu wants to talk, Burt is sure the man will talk, he seems to never be able to keep his mouth shut, not that Burt’s complaining.

Stu nods some more, “Yeah, yeahyeahyeah,” he stands and starts to walk away, but seems to think better of it and comes back this time leaning into Burt as though telling him a secret. Like he’s keeping something from the fancy oils and vinegars in the mobile pantry across the room. “I mean… college, right?”

“College.” Burt says, looking towards where Stuart is looking, hoping to find some clue besides balsamics and coming up empty. He looks back at Stu who winks at him.

“It’s like, practically an elective, right?”

“Stu, what is?” and Burt may start to get a little flummoxed because as Stu attempts to get this out Burt has already formed a chrysalis and he’s went into his cocoon and he’s emerged a big gay-for-Stu ass butterfly and damn his eyes are so fucking clear, and not just in a universal lawn horse way, but in a gay-for-Stu ass way, the way he didn’t let himself enjoy them before but now, they’re so close and Stu smells damned good and keeps fucking _winking_ at him, “the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Crushing on a professor!” he says cheekily, bumping his elbow into Burt’s and winking like six times in a row.

‘ _Oh’_ is what Burt’s eyebrows say as they fly to the top of his head. He’s got to fucking _move_.

“Really? Uhh, tell me about this professor.” Burt slides his barstool back, catching Stu a bit off guard and starts walking through the kitchen, opening cupboards and pulling out pots and pans and dishes; the kinds one would use for the production of grilled cheese.

“Oh, uhh, well, hey, I can do that-”

Burt puts his hand up and motions for Stu to continue. “I got this, go ahead, what was it, Physics, Anthro, Social Toxicity?”

“I mean, I was okay in school, but I entered early and was kind of lonely the first couple of years so every semester I’d pick someone to kind of, you know, be my flame for the year. That’s a thing, right? People do that.”

“Of course they do.” ‘ _-you beautifully weird son of a bitch’_ , is all Burt can think. That and he really wonders how long the kid has been ATL that he just put this blaring queer ass wake up call on snooze for all these years. Relationship dynamics for singles were really fucked up, up here. “Where do you keep your bread?”

“Bread bank by the cooler, though I think-”

Burt looks inside the humidity controlled bank and sees it’s empty.

“No bread?” He looks up at Stu who shakes his head. “Any tortillas? Pita?” Stu shrugs.

“Keep going, why did you decide on a crush?”

Stu pockets his hands and thinks, “Hmm, I’ll have to think about that. I was young, just 16 and I was kind of intimidated at first. So I did it before I really started making friends I think. I don’t know, maybe it’s the authority figure thing, but I don’t think it’s that, I never fantasized about them like, spanking me or shit.” Burt looks up and Stu is mildly pacing and rambling which means he is only partially aware of what he’s saying, Burt’s sure about that, “Maybe I’ll take it to one of the TVM’s. I don’t have daddy issues, I really love my dad and he’s always been present. Never crossed a line, you know? But professors, I guess there’s something worldly about their experience? I feel like I can learn? I feel like they don’t bullshit for the most part, I miss that from BTL. I know I’ve changed a lot since I’ve moved and probably for the better, but that’s one thing I miss.” He stops for a moment and looks at Burt, maybe expecting judgement, but Burt does everything he can to make sure he finds none.

Stu seems satisfied and grins, “And I don’t know, it was easy to jack off to? I think the students intimidated me because I was kind of a late bloomer and they were all developed and overly beautiful. I liked a body that seemed more real? I don’t want something that’s full of acids and creams or waxed to death or crazy skinny. I feel like older guys- not that they let themselves go by any means, I mean look at you, you’re in great shape!”

“Ahh, I get out, play some tennis, swim and the like. But I can’t get rid of this stomach to save my life.” Burt pats his belly for effect and Stu pouts affectionately.

“Aww, I don’t know, I kinda like the stomach.”

“You do.”

“Yeah? That didn’t really sound like a quest-”

“So you said older guys don’t let themselves go, _but-_ ” Burt pulls out a couple of plates and puts his hand on the refrigerator door. He looks at Stu who’s eyeing him curiously, and motions for him to continue.

“Yeah, they’re settled. They’re strong, but not overdone and they're pretty confident about it. They know what they've got and they're mostly happy. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was really… appealing.”

“Sexy?” Burt asks, giving his brows the double pump to Stu for effect, though the effect it has on Stu isn’t entirely what he expects, or maybe it is.

A deep blush has started at Stu’s neck and is making its way into his cheeks. Stu ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, sure, looking back, I guess you could say it was… yeah, sexy.” He says it in the whisper, not quite like a secret this time, but more like a revelation, despite the fact he’d just told Burt he’d jacked off to the thought all during college.

“Was? So it was all in the past? You don’t think any of those feelings could emerge again?”

“W- well, I mean, that’s the, when you think about, I mean when I think about, it’s not that, it could be I suppose, but really-” Stu continues to ramble as Burt shakes his head fondly and opens the fridge.

Upon opening the door he realizes three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Number One: Stu Maxsome is a big ass gay-for-Burt butterfly that is stuck in his own cocoon.

Number Two: Burt Chund is going to fuck Stu Maxsome.

Number Three: Stu Maxsome knows and has probably been working up the courage to jump Burt’s old settled bones since the moment they stepped into the apartment.

Granted, it’s been a long time since Burt has had any sex much less casual “hey, a machine thought we were mates but it was wrong, but also maybe it wasn’t wrong because we get along great and maybe you’re exactly what I forgot was my type for a long time back in the 2190’s” sex. Sexwise, he’s of course not including the spontaneous surprise he got the morning after their first date, or… well hell, yeah, the first date! He can call it that now!

Nor the voluntary surprise he gave himself in the morning in the shower after his workout routine. Sure, he’d just started today, but why not? He wasn’t set in stone, he was still moldable, some might even say flexible.

So once Burt saw the changes in himself, he probably should have noticed the signs in Stu right away, though he doesn’t entirely blame himself for being blind. A love connection does not an egg white omelet with a fried yolk on the side make, no matter how in sync the order. That said, Burt couldn’t ignore this sign staring him in the face blasting cold air at him.

He reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of mayonnaise. The expiration date is two months passed. The rest of the fridge? Completely empty.

“Looks like you’re missing a few things to- _mmph-_ ” Burt turns with a thumb pointed at the fridge to tease Stu and instead ends up with the man in question’s arms around his neck and his tongue down his throat. Burt grapples back instantly, suddenly heating up despite the cold air at his back. The boy tastes hot, salty, and his own version of hungry as their lips collide.

Stu is… doing something reckless. He’s got one foot on the side of the fridge and another vacillates between wrapping around Burt’s waist and trying to find purchase _inside_ the fridge itself all while trying to both hang on to Burt for dear life and touch him everywhere at once. Like he’s making sure this is real, that this is happening outside of whatever fantasy he uses as an escape mechanism.

Burt knows his strengths and hoists Stu over to the island landing him onto a barstool where he can wrap himself all around the elder to his content and Stu does.

“Jesus, Burt!” is all he can say when he finally comes up for air. He frames Burt’s face in his hands and Burt can’t imagine what he sees. His glasses are all cattywampus and even though his ridiculous prescription makes his baby blues look huge, it’s all for naught since the damned things are all fogged up anyway. His hairs are all over the place and he’s sure he felt a bridge slip, but Stu doesn’t seem to care. Just looks at him like he’s a marvel. Like he’s his. Stu leans in slightly but Burt leans back. Stu’s brows raise, but before he can get too concerned Burt steals a small kiss quickly, pressing his soft lips to the Stu’s cupid’s pout.

“You’ve got a real nice place here, Stu. I didn’t really get a chance to see it the first time.”

Stu takes a couple of deep breaths and grins that wicked little half smile that Burt’s looking forward to loving.

“Yeah, uhh, let me give you the tour. Let’s start with the bedroom.” Stu leans forward off the stool and Burt is thankful he anticipated the move, catching the man easily, kissing him again with gusto. He tastes so good, Burt had forgotten how good this was, how great it could be.

Stu gets his bearings and grabs Burt’s hand pulling him towards the bedroom. He sheds his shirt along the way and then his pants. Burt tries to keep his eyes in his head and then thinks to himself, ‘ _fuck it, why?’_ and lands them on Stu’s ass right where he wants them and damn is he glad he did as he watches the cute little globes flex in front of him.

They arrive and Burt is ready. Stu pauses and turns towards him, throwing the man a wink before pulling down his own tight black boxer briefs and kicking them to the side. He fans out both hands in a kind of ‘ _Ta-da!_ ’ move before flying sideways to land on the bed. Burt is just glad it’s low profile and his knees are bionic.

He kneels at the edge of the bed and leans forward grabbing one of Stu’s sexy ankles and yanks the young man towards him, who slides over the sheets to him with a yelp. He kisses the inside of his ankle and then his calf. He’s rubbing his hands over up and down over Stu’s thighs and planting kisses inside of them, breathing hotly on the wetness in his wake.

Stu shivers above him, breathing heavily and moaning. He’s running his hands over Burt’s head and shoulders, grabbing at the material of Burt’s shirt seemingly caught in a struggle between wanting to rip it off and not wanting Burt to move.

Burt licks a smooth line at the juncture where his leg meets his groin just to the side of his shaft and drags his tongue up Stu’s hard length until he’s suckling sweetly on his cockhead.

“Oh my god, fucking- Burt, you-” Stu pulls back a bit, causing his dick to flop out of Burt’s mouth and a string of string of precum to smear long along Burt’s nose and forehead. Stu pushes Burt up to kneeling and leans forward kissing him deeply while pulling at his shirt until Burt gets the point and pulls the damned thing off. Then he lays back and kind of pulls Burt slightly over him, not completely, but enough, enough for what he needs in that moment.

He kisses him surely, “You’re a mountain of a man, do you know that? You’re like a fucking bear, I love how big you are! My big bear.” he spreads his legs wide, wrapping them around Burt who is holding him partially off the bed.

 _Big bear wants to suck Stu’s dick_ , Burt thinks. And then, he thinks, in the spirit of BTL realness, maybe he should just say it.

“Your Big Bear wants to suck your dick, egg white. Then maybe rim you a little, how does that sound?”

Stu stops kissing Burt’s… whatever is closest that his lips can reach and his head falls back onto the bed, a look of exquisite pain on his face.

“Hell yes! Big Bear can do whatever the fuck he wants, Burt!” Stu palms Burt’s wide chest with both hands and leans up, licking at the still tacky pre on Burt’s nose, “He’s a fucking _bear_.”

Burt chuffs and plants another kiss on Stu before making his way quickly down the young Man’s chest, nipping at his nipples and tonguing his Adonis belt before just going for broke and swallowing Stu in one gulp.

“Jesus, Burt! Oh my god, do you not have a gag- oh my- wait, Big Bear son of a- wait, Burt!”

But Burt doesn’t wait, he’s done waiting. He sucks hard and bobs his head up and down on Stu’s perfect length, relishing in the soapy, clean sweat of his pubes and the ministrations that fall from his lips, both egging him on and cursing him in equal measure.

“ _Unngh- sheee-it_ , I’m gonna come, Burt. Oh fuck me, are you gonna swallow? It’s too much, oh my gosh, I-”

And Burt does swallow, every drop, like a fucking pro. He swallows with Stu’s dick still lodged in his throat and can hear Stu groan and whine above him. The poor guy is swatting at Burt with one hand and alternating between holding him close and petting him with the other. Burt lifts slowly off of Stu’s dick and pushes his thighs back, exposing his winking hole.

Stu seems like a clean guy, his apartment is well maintained and he’s always pretty put together, but it’s a lot to ask of a man in his late 20s, maybe. That said, this is Stu and Burt doesn’t know a whole lot about him, but he has learned to never lean on what would seem to be the obvious assumption.

He assumes Stu wouldn’t have had time to prepare for this impromptu sex fest but he also assumed Stu wanted to clog his arteries with six different types of cheeses. He shrugs, going for broke and leans in, laving his tongue widely and wetly across Stu’s hole.

“Holy shit! You said ‘ _rim_ ’ like, oh my g-” Stu protests, though his body seems to understand completely as it opens immediately to Burt’s prodding and he slips his tongue inside, lapping greedily at the young man’s arid walls.

He remembers this. Damn, it’s been something like 50 years, but he remembers this like it was yesterday. He remembers loving this and being slightly disappointed when Martha said she wasn’t that into it. He remembers setting it aside and forgetting, but shit, now he remembers. He was _good_ at this. What was the thing back then, that Hero taught him? Spell the guy’s name? In Scarbish? Hmm…

“ _Taasssso… Liiiiiimmma… Niccckkkt-_ ”

“ _Fuck you!_ Is that fucking _Scarbish_? Why do you know that? It’s so fucking sexy! And you’re saying it into my ass, oh no, you gotta fuck me!” Stuart flails so hard he nearly kicks Burt in the face, but thankfully he just moves himself further up the bed and lays back lightly fingering his hole and points to his bed stand, “there’s lube in there!”

Burt shuffles over the nightstand and reaches in pulling out a bottle, he reads the label and raises a brow, looking over at Stu.

“Lemon?”

Stu shrugs, “Tart.” he says simply as he rolls on his stomach and thrusts his ass in the air. Burt hoists himself up and makes easy work of his belt, and pants. He drops his boxers quickly and is about to climb on the bed when Stu stops him suddenly.

“Burt!” He yells, grabbing the nearest pillow and clutching it to himself. Burt looks around confused.

“What? What happened, what’s wrong?” He looks back at Stu who looks at him incredulously while also trying to stuff most of the corner of the pillow into his mouth. He yells a stifled scream and then throws the pillow away raising to his knees and pointing at the man.

“What the fuck is that… that boa constrictor between your fucking legs, Burt! Is that why all the baggie shirts and pants? Fuck, I just thought you were bowlegged.” Stu says, sitting back on his haunches and crossing arms over his chest. Burt looks down and hell, even he has to admit, well, it’s been awhile since he and Big Burt have been in touch.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Stu, I was born with a particular set of skills.”

“ _The Re-Takening!_ I know that one!” Stu throws his arms up in triumph and Burt claps his hands together.

“Yeah, the reboot! Where the dude watches those old movies and then his daughter is kidnapped and he goes on the rampage-”

“-but it all turns to be a big misunderstanding and he ends up killing so many innocent people. That movie was crazy!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah. So are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Oh! Yup.”

“Shit, wait! I gotta get my mouth on that thing, it’s gotta be a record, right?” Stu starts to crawl across the bed, Burt’s dick clearly in his sights and then thinks better of it, “Wait, actually, how about you finger me first, and then I’ll suck and ride you, how’s that sound, Big Bear?”

Burt’s sure his head explodes, though when he reaches up to check, it’s still pretty much intact.

“It sounds like you’re gonna kill me.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Stu says soothingly as he wraps his arms around Burt’s neck, purring as Burt runs his hands up and down Stu’s lithe frame, “When it’s your time, you’ll know, side yolk.”

Stu yelps as Burt pinches his ass and then turns him pushing him back on the bed, he climbs on behind Stu and uncaps the lube, pouring a little into his palm and warming it slightly as Stu lays his head on a pillow in front of him and presents his ass to Burt’s whim.

He slips one finger in to the knuckle and it goes in easily, very easily, so easily that Stu blushes and closes his eyes when Burt gives him a knowing grin. Burt’s fingers are thick and knotty from a lifetime of manual labor. They’re great for massages, but not known for their grace and fragility, Burt guesses these aren’t exactly desired traits in the Maxsome boudoir. He puts in another finger and begins to scissor them out, the young man finally responding and starting to squirm beneath him.

He’s hot inside, so hot Burt wonders if maybe this is what he’ll use for his arthritis treatments from now on. Fuck the pain apps that stimulate his brain if he could just dip a couple of digits into Stu’s ass from time to time. He’s sure Stu wouldn’t complain, not from the noises he was making, the curses that were flowing from his mouth.

“Fuck your fucking, _shit_ Burt, even your cuticle feels like it gets me. Right there, Big Bear, dig your claw in, son of a bitch’s whore!” Damn, Burt worked construction during the summers to save up for some extra cash before he opened his own business so he’s been around some rough language, but he can’t imagine where this kid got his mouth from, wait-

“What neighborhood did you say you grew up in?”

“What? Hallubeck fucking- Ooscar and- _fuck!_ ” Stu is fully rocking himself back on three of Burt’s fingers as Burt holds himself by the base and just watches his digits disappear into the scorching glory that is Stu’s ass. Yeah, Hallubeck Heights would definitely explain Stu’s filthy fucking mouth.

“Fuck, Stu, I could come just like this.” Burt rasps out, transfixed by the wave like movements of Stu’s hips. Stu stops suddenly and scrambles forward, dislodging Burt’s fingers and motioning to him to lay down.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_!” He orders, as he licks both palms and positions himself between Burt’s legs, grabbing the elder’s frankly formidable cock with the wetted hands, “Not before I have this thing in my mouth and my ass respectively.”

“What about respectfully?”

“Dealer’s choice.” Stu says before swirling his tongue around the head and giving the shaft a good massage. Burt’s head flies back and he closes his eyes, trying to block any other stimuli outside of Stu’s tongue and slurping sounds and obscene squelching noises he’s making with his with his hot fucking mouth.

The heat is removed from his cock and he hears Stu breathing hard enough that Burt finally opens his eyes which doesn’t help a damned bit since Stu’s got that slack jawed, sweat slick look. That look that looks like he’s ready to get spent. Like he just got under the showers at the pool and he’s ready to go for a dip. He scales up Burt, leaving explosive little kisses on his chest, on his neck, his chin, his cheeks. They kiss languidly and then Stu stares at Burt directly while he lines Burt up and bears down on him slowly.

The look on Stu’s face is a revelation. This wasn’t just a booty call, not a one-night stand, this was a hello, a nice to meet you. This was casually asking when your birthday was so you could put it in your calendar and make sure that flowers were delivered. It was figuring out your favorite color to surprise you with a piece of jewelry that featured it, or a keychain, perhaps with a key on it that went to your house. With every inch of Burt that Stu takes, the only sound he makes are small mewls of delights, whimpers of pleasure and gratified moans that match Burt’s gasps. They say each other’s names occasionally, in a type a juxtaposed belief of disbelief.

_Stu…_

_Burt…_

The only time eye contact is broken is when Stu finally bottoms out and he lays his head against Burt’s chest, overwhelmed yet content in his cocoon of safety as Burt holds him tightly and pets him, giving him gentle praise.

“You’re so beautiful, Stu. So strong and so fucking brave. C’mon bear tamer, you gonna ride this old grizzly or what?”

Stu sits up with a new air of confidence and seems to answer with a sly twist of his hips that makes Burt see stars.

“ _Hatchi St. Steffi_!” he hisses as he grabs Stu’s hips.

Stu laughs brightly and slaps Burt’s hands away. Then he thinks better of it and grabs them both, pinning them above Burt’s head as he starts to gyrate his hips.

“Oh yeah, Fuck me, Stu!” Because even though it was Burt’s cock in Stu’s ass, it was definitely Stu doing the fucking. He pumps his hips up and down back and forth chasing his pleasure like it’s just out of reach and each thrust is getting him just a little closer.

His thrusts are getting more erratic which means he’s getting close again and Burt decides to take a little more control. Stu has already released Burt’s hands and has anchored himself on Burt’s chest so he grabs Stu by his waist and settles his hips and bucks up into the young man, making sure to hit his prostate directly.

Burt can’t help his grin at the way Stu’s eyes roll in the back of his head and the gurgling sound he makes. Stu tries to wriggle out of Burt’s grip, but he’s too far gone and he’s given the control over to Burt who’s being a devious dick with it, at least that’s what Stu’s telling him.

“Stop being such a devious dick and let me fuck you, you selfish piece of- oh my God, yes, you’re the best ever, Burt! You’re fucking me so good, with your fucking huge ass cock!” Stu’s tune changes as Burt sits up and he positions Stu over his lap dropping him up and down on said cock as Stu hangs around his neck for deal life.

Burt appreciates the praise and offers up a bit of his own, “Your ass is perfect, Stu! It’s just perfect, oh my God, your entire body is like it’s fucking sculpted, I love it!”

“That’s right, Big Bear, Let Stu Bear take care of you- fuck, you’re _goooooood_.”

“I’m gonna come! Can I… can I come inside of you?”

“You fucking better! Can I come on your stomach?”

“Hell yeah, sure, whatever you wa- _uungh_!”

“Oh my go- _unngh!_ ”

Burt comes and swears he can see stars as he paints Stu’s insides. Stu digs into his shoulders as his face contorts into the most beautifully terrifying ‘O’ face that Burt has ever seen. Shit, he thinks he could fall in love with it, as Stu comes all over his stomach.

He dislodges himself carefully and then both men fall back breathing heavily.

**

“Wow.”

“That was crazy,” Stu says, taking in large gasps of air. “I had no idea that was going to happen.”

“Me either. Well.. ” Burt says, but then he thinks about the mere seconds ago he had his cock in Stu’s ass, and the mere hours before when he wouldn’t let himself even think about having a cock much less having it anywhere near Stu’s pert little ass, “maybe some idea.”

Stu cocks a brow at Burt but doesn’t question it.

“Did you still want that grilled cheese?”

Burt shakes his head a little too quickly, “Nope. I don’t even like grilled cheese.”

‘ _Fuck it’_ Burt thinks, going for broke. If this Stu guy is his one that’s the one, he might as well put his cards on the table. What has he got to lose? “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Stop!” Stu says. Burt chances a glance and happily sees an impressed grin on Stu’s face, “You _dawg_!” Stu chuckles and Burt shrugs cutely.

“Well it wasn’t just me, was it?”

Stu folds his arms behind his head, “Whadaya mean?”

Burt turns on his side and pokes Stu in his.

“Well, Stu, you invited me over for grilled cheese?”

“Yeah, it was lunch time.”

“Stu! Your apartment is barren of food!”

Stu starts to protest and then holds up a finger, “Steffi, show a list of places in the area that deliver grilled cheese.”

“ _Hello Stu, there are no viable options for deliverable grilled cheese as grilled cheese does not travel well. Would you like me to perform another search?_ ”

“Dammit! No, Steffi, go back into standby. Stop laughing at me!” Stu reaches out and slaps Burt lightly on the chest. Burt grabs his hand and puts it to his lips as Stu turns on his side to face him too. He moves in closer.

“Regardless, groceries are mere minutes away so what do you know, big guy? Huh?”

“You’re gonna make me work hard for this, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I think I’ve shown that I can get plenty hard for you, Mister.”

“Yeah, and plenty prepped too.”

Stu’s eyes go wide and his cheeks start to pink, “wait, what?”

“Exhibit B, your honor.” Burt says with a sly grin. Stu smirks at him cautiously.

“I’ll allow it, but watch yourself counselor.”

“You were loose as a goose and clean as a Universalmas turduken. It only took a couple of fingers to get you ready.”

“Well, you know,” Stu says, fidgeting with Burt’s fingers that were inside of him less than an hour ago, “I showered right before I went to the lab, and uhh, yeah, what guy doesn’t stick a finger or two up there?”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Or a dildo?”

Burt’s head shoots up, “Wait, wha-”

Burt tries to ask for clarification, but is shut up by Stu’s mouth on his mouth and his tongue down his throat.

He’s not worried though. He knows as Stu kisses him silly that this won’t be by far the last chance he’ll have. He knows without a doubt that Stu is his one that’s the one. Stu is his. So he’ll have plenty of time to get the truth out of the little git.

Hell, maybe even the rest of their lives.

 

 


	2. Do You Like Grilled Cheese? Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rated T version by request because apparently I am a deviant. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically most to all of the smut is edited out. Still a lot of fun world building though! Enjoy!

**

"Do you like grilled cheese?"

 

Burt Chund stands in Stu Maxsome’s kitchen listening to him talk about cheese.

“-usually a nice provolone or even harvarti. I mean most people go with gouda and that’s good but it’s so overpowering and I like a nice mild cheese or like a sharp cheddar with a basic lager, none of this fancy, above the line IPA shit-”

“Yeah, I hate that shit!” Burt interjects easily, causing his clearly nervous counterpart to exhale in agreement pointing at Burt.

“See? Finally someone who gets it! You want a lay-ger? I can get us a couple of brewskies, I have a special cooler, keeps em cold as tits.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Burt says as he follows Stu into his kitchen and stops, leaning against the bar. Burt takes a quick look around, chuckling at the neon owl shaped clock on the wall and the picture of an older couple on the fridge. He thinks the woman looks slightly familiar but can’t quite place her...

“So it’s weird and not weird that they put us together, you know?” Stu says on his way back in. Burt reaches for the beer and true to Stu’s word it’s so cold he can nearly see his breath after he swallows. He loves it.

“Wow, that’s great!” He says, holding out the bottle to clink against Stu’s. It’s a sharp satisfying sound and both men smile.

“It’s good right?”

“What’d you mean by weird and not weird?” Burt asks, interested in what Stu has to say, watching as he nervously picks at the label on his bottle.

“I mean, it’s awesome we’re so alike in so many ways, I get the science of why we work, but if we’re not gay…” He says it like a question, but also not like a question and pauses long enough that Burt looks over at him from his beer and his heart nearly leaps out of his chest at the look Stu is giving him. His large, clear brown eyes have always been a type of stunning that Burt could pass off as being universal. In the way that everyone loves horses or well appointed lawns. This time though, they held a pleading that hit Burt in a spot that only recently he’d discovered was still open for business, he’d just never thought to change the bulb in the sign.

He shrugs.

“I wouldn’t say I’m aggressively _not gay_ , I think I’m just, I’m not _actively_ homosexual, that’s all.” Burt says, cautiously. “The night we met was kind of chaotic, I thought they’d clearly made a mistake, I didn’t think I’d see you past that minute much less have dinner and get to know you.” But he did get to know Stu, even in that short amount of time. And he’s old enough to get immediately on board with what that means for him, well partially at least. He knew it that first night, when the young man came in for hug and Burt’s main concern was that his handshake would instead connect with Stu’s dick. And how he wasn’t completely against that.

He’d turned that night to see if Stu watched him walk away. He’d turned that night to watch Stu walk away. He hadn’t done that since Martha, hadn’t even tried dating since Martha passed, didn’t even think he could, or should. Hell, the only reason he signed up for The One That’s the One was to be supportive for Booj. Hopefully seeing his old man get a second chance at love could convince the kid there was hope for him.

He was resigned though once he got the results and saw Stu’s name and stats. The picture was nice enough, he was a handsome young man, no denying that. But the more than 40 years his junior _and_ being the possessor of a penis, he was sure there was a missing zero in the equation. He thought the mistake of his pairing with Stu was a sign, like DO NOT ENTER. Now he’s wondering if it was more like a mat, one that said WELCOME?

Besides, that picture didn't do him any justice in person. A picture like that didn't show his ass, or his ankles. Burt wasn't immune to a good trend and exposed toes and slim ankles were all the rage.

“But I mean, have you ever? No judgement, I’m just curious. I know we just met so if it’s personal.” Stu’s inability to break eye contact both frightens and titillates Burt. He’s so sincere and it’s something Burt’s been missing since he’s been Above the Line. Sure, he didn’t miss the rats and the general violence and crime, but at least BTL there wasn’t a lot of bullshit. Stu had clearly been ATL for a while, at least close to 10 years it seemed but you’re never fully unrooted when you’re born Below the Line.

“Nah, you’re good.” Burt says, swatting away Stu’s worries. He takes another swig and then points at the bottle signaling for another. Stu finishes his off and then cracks two more while Burt explains. “A couple of my assigned hookups back in college were male. I remember it being pleasant, but I met Martha pretty quickly and back then you could apply for permanent assignment so we did.”

“Oh wow, you got to choose who you loved? That’s old school!” Stu lifts his brow impressed.

“Yeah! It was like the wild border days back then. Though, I mean, you and I are still kinda flipping the bird to the system aren’t we? Even though you’ve never been attracted to guys, we still have a cool connection and managed to find each other in this crazy world. Stick with me kid, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Burt says with a wink.

“Oh, fuck me!” Stu shouts and slaps Burt on the back causing him to spit out some of the beer.

“What?” Burt sputters as Stu grabs Burt’s thigh and looks deeply into his eyes intensely. He leans in, eyes narrowed and after a beat asks,

“ _Gone With the Wind?_ ” Stu points at Burt who shrugs.

“I don’t fucking know, that movie was way before my time!” Burt takes another swig as Stu throws his hands in the air and leans over the island pillowing his head in his arms looking up at Burt. With the pastels in his hoodie it looks like he’s napping on sherbert. Burt chuckles, “I just know my great-grandpa loved it, and even _then_ it was passed down. Wasn’t _Gone With the Wind_ the one with the little people and the witch and that girl and the dog?”

“I don’t know… but like, yeah I’ve never really thought about guys that way.” Stu says, seamlessly. He nods, standing and leaning back on his elbows against the bar standing close to Burt who’s been sitting on a stool hunched over nursing his beer. It’s easy, so comfortable for two guys who’ve known each other less than 24 hours. They’re quiet, but it’s easy, well it would be, but Burt knows something is eating at Stu.

“Really.” He prompts. Not like a question, he doesn’t wanna seem like he’s pushing, but more like an invitation, if Stu wants to talk, Burt is sure the man will talk, he seems to never be able to keep his mouth shut, not that Burt’s complaining.

Stu nods some more, “Yeah, yeahyeahyeah,” he stands and starts to walk away, but seems to think better of it and comes back this time leaning into Burt as though telling him a secret. Like he’s keeping something from the fancy oils and vinegars in the mobile pantry across the room. “I mean… college, right?”

“College.” Burt says, looking towards where Stuart is looking, hoping to find some clue besides balsamics and coming up empty. He looks back at Stu who winks at him.

“It’s like, practically an elective, right?”

“Stu, what is?” and Burt may start to get a little flummoxed because as Stu attempts to get this out Burt has already formed a chrysalis and he’s went into his cocoon and he’s emerged a big gay-for-Stu ass butterfly and damn his eyes are so fucking clear, and not just in a universal lawn horse way, but in a gay-for-Stu ass way, the way he didn’t let himself enjoy them before but now, they’re so close and Stu smells damned good and keeps fucking _winking_ at him, “the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Crushing on a professor!” he says cheekily, bumping his elbow into Burt’s and winking like six times in a row.

‘ _Oh’_ is what Burt’s eyebrows say as they fly to the top of his head. He’s got to fucking _move_.

“Really? Uhh, tell me about this professor.” Burt slides his barstool back, catching Stu a bit off guard and starts walking through the kitchen, opening cupboards and pulling out pots and pans and dishes; the kinds one would use for the production of grilled cheese.

“Oh, uhh, well, hey, I can do that-”

Burt puts his hand up and motions for Stu to continue. “I got this, go ahead, what was it, Physics, Anthro, Social Toxicity?”

“I mean, I was okay in school, but I entered early and was kind of lonely the first couple of years so every semester I’d pick someone to kind of, you know, be my flame for the year. That’s a thing, right? People do that.”

“Of course they do.” ‘ _-you beautifully weird son of a bitch’_ , is all Burt can think. That and he really wonders how long the kid has been ATL that he just put this blaring queer ass wake up call on snooze for all these years. Relationship dynamics for singles were really fucked up, up here. “Where do you keep your bread?”

“Bread bank by the cooler, though I think-”

Burt looks inside the humidity controlled bank and sees it’s empty.

“No bread?” He looks up at Stu who shakes his head. “Any tortillas? Pita?” Stu shrugs.

“Keep going, why did you decide on a crush?”

Stu pockets his hands and thinks, “Hmm, I’ll have to think about that. I was young, just 16 and I was kind of intimidated at first. So I did it before I really started making friends I think. I don’t know, maybe it’s the authority figure thing, but I don’t think it’s that, I never fantasized about them like, spanking me or shit.” Burt looks up and Stu is mildly pacing and rambling which means he is only partially aware of what he’s saying, Burt’s sure about that, “Maybe I’ll take it to one of the TVM’s. I don’t have daddy issues, I really love my dad and he’s always been present. Never crossed a line, you know? But professors, I guess there’s something worldly about their experience? I feel like I can learn? I feel like they don’t bullshit for the most part, I miss that from BTL. I know I’ve changed a lot since I’ve moved and probably for the better, but that’s one thing I miss.” He stops for a moment and looks at Burt, maybe expecting judgement, but Burt does everything he can to make sure he finds none.

Stu seems satisfied and grins, “And I don’t know, it was easy to jack off to? I think the students intimidated me because I was kind of a late bloomer and they were all developed and overly beautiful. I liked a body that seemed more real? I don’t want something that’s full of acids and creams or waxed to death or crazy skinny. I feel like older guys- not that they let themselves go by any means, I mean look at you, you’re in great shape!”

“Ahh, I get out, play some tennis, swim and the like. But I can’t get rid of this stomach to save my life.” Burt pats his belly for effect and Stu pouts affectionately.

“Aww, I don’t know, I kinda like the stomach.”

“You do.”

“Yeah? That didn’t really sound like a quest-”

“So you said older guys don’t let themselves go, _but-_ ” Burt pulls out a couple of plates and puts his hand on the refrigerator door. He looks at Stu who’s eyeing him curiously, and motions for him to continue.

“Yeah, they’re settled. They’re strong, but not overdone and they're pretty confident about it. They know what they've got and they're mostly happy. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was really… appealing.”

“Sexy?” Burt asks, giving his brows the double pump to Stu for effect, though the effect it has on Stu isn’t entirely what he expects, or maybe it is.

A deep blush has started at Stu’s neck and is making its way into his cheeks. Stu ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, sure, looking back, I guess you could say it was… yeah, sexy.” He says it in the whisper, not quite like a secret this time, but more like a revelation, despite the fact he’d just told Burt he’d jacked off to the thought all during college.

“Was? So it was all in the past? You don’t think any of those feelings could emerge again?”

“W- well, I mean, that’s the, when you think about, I mean when I think about, it’s not that, it could be I suppose, but really-” Stu continues to ramble as Burt shakes his head fondly and opens the fridge.

Upon opening the door he realizes three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Number One: Stu Maxsome is a big ass gay-for-Burt butterfly that is stuck in his own cocoon.

Number Two: Burt Chund is going to fuck Stu Maxsome.

Number Three: Stu Maxsome knows and has probably been working up the courage to jump Burt’s old settled bones since the moment they stepped into the apartment.

Granted, it’s been a long time since Burt has had any sex much less casual “hey, a machine thought we were mates but it was wrong, but also maybe it wasn’t wrong because we get along great and maybe you’re exactly what I forgot was my type for a long time back in the 2190’s” sex. Sexwise, he’s of course not including the spontaneous surprise he got the morning after their first date, or… well hell, yeah, the first date! He can call it that now!

Nor the voluntary surprise he gave himself in the morning in the shower after his workout routine. Sure, he’d just started today, but why not? He wasn’t set in stone, he was still moldable, some might even say flexible.

So once Burt saw the changes in himself, he probably should have noticed the signs in Stu right away, though he doesn’t entirely blame himself for being blind. A love connection does not an egg white omelet with a fried yolk on the side make, no matter how in sync the order. That said, Burt couldn’t ignore this sign staring him in the face blasting cold air at him.

He reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of mayonnaise. The expiration date is two months passed. The rest of the fridge? Completely empty.

“Looks like you’re missing a few things to- _mmph-_ ” Burt turns with a thumb pointed at the fridge to tease Stu and instead ends up with the man in question’s arms around his neck and his tongue down his throat. Burt grapples back instantly, suddenly heating up despite the cold air at his back. The boy tastes hot, salty, and his own version of hungry as their lips collide.

Stu is… doing something reckless. He’s got one foot on the side of the fridge and another vacillates between wrapping around Burt’s waist and trying to find purchase _inside_ the fridge itself all while trying to both hang on to Burt for dear life and touch him everywhere at once. Like he’s making sure this is real, that this is happening outside of whatever fantasy he uses as an escape mechanism.

Burt knows his strengths and hoists Stu over to the island landing him onto a barstool where he can wrap himself all around the elder to his content and Stu does.

“Jesus, Burt!” is all he can say when he finally comes up for air. He frames Burt’s face in his hands and Burt can’t imagine what he sees. His glasses are all cattywampus and even though his ridiculous prescription makes his baby blues look huge, it’s all for naught since the damned things are all fogged up anyway. His hairs are all over the place and he’s sure he felt a bridge slip, but Stu doesn’t seem to care. Just looks at him like he’s a marvel. Like he’s his. Stu leans in slightly but Burt leans back. Stu’s brows raise, but before he can get too concerned Burt steals a small kiss quickly, pressing his soft lips to the Stu’s cupid’s pout.

“You’ve got a real nice place here, Stu. I didn’t really get a chance to see it the first time.”

Stu takes a couple of deep breaths and grins that wicked little half smile that Burt’s looking forward to loving.

“Yeah, uhh, let me give you the tour. Let’s start with the bedroom.” Stu leans forward off the stool and Burt is thankful he anticipated the move, catching the man easily, kissing him again with gusto. He tastes so good, Burt had forgotten how good this was, how great it could be.

Stu gets his bearings and grabs Burt’s hand pulling him towards the bedroom. He sheds his shirt along the way and then his pants. Burt tries to keep his eyes in his head and then thinks to himself, ‘ _fuck it, why?’_ and lands them on Stu’s ass right where he wants them and damn is he glad he did as he watches the cute little globes flex in front of him.

They arrive and Burt is ready. Stu pauses and turns towards him, throwing the man a wink before pulling down his own tight black boxer briefs and kicking them to the side. He fans out both hands in a kind of ‘ _Ta-da!_ ’ move before flying sideways to land on the bed. Burt is just glad it’s low profile and his knees are bionic.

He looks at the treat before him, and suddenly grilled cheese is far from the tastiest thing on his mind. 

 

 

 

 

**

“Wow.”

“That was crazy,” Stu says, taking in large gasps of air. “I had no idea that was going to happen.”

“Me either. Well.. ” Burt says, but then he thinks about the mere seconds ago he had his cock in Stu’s ass, and the mere hours before when he wouldn’t let himself even think about having a cock much less having it anywhere near Stu’s pert little ass, “maybe some idea.”

Stu cocks a brow at Burt but doesn’t question it.

“Did you still want that grilled cheese?”

Burt shakes his head a little too quickly, “Nope. I don’t even like grilled cheese.”

‘ _Fuck it’_ Burt thinks, going for broke. If this Stu guy is his one that’s the one, he might as well put his cards on the table. What has he got to lose? “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Stop!” Stu says. Burt chances a glance and happily sees an impressed grin on Stu’s face, “You _dawg_!” Stu chuckles and Burt shrugs cutely.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Stu, I was born with a particular set of skills.”

“ _The Re-Takening!_ I know that one!” Stu throws his arms up in triumph and Burt claps his hands together.

“Yeah, the reboot! Where the dude watches those old movies and then his daughter is kidnapped and he goes on the rampage-”

“-but it all turns to be a big misunderstanding and he ends up killing so many innocent people. That movie was crazy!”

“Yeah!”

They still for a moment, the air still thick, yet sweet between them.  Burt looks over at Stu who seems relaxed yet contemplative. Like he's still holding on to a secret he's ready to let go of. 

“Well it wasn’t just me, was it?”

Stu folds his arms behind his head, “Whadaya mean?”

Burt turns on his side and pokes Stu in his.

“Well, Stu, you invited me over for grilled cheese?”

“Yeah, it was lunch time.”

“Stu! Your apartment is barren of food!”

Stu starts to protest and then holds up a finger, “Steffi, show a list of places in the area that deliver grilled cheese.”

“ _Hello Stu, there are no viable options for deliverable grilled cheese as grilled cheese does not travel well. Would you like me to perform another search?_ ”

“Dammit! No, Steffi, go back into standby. Stop laughing at me!” Stu reaches out and slaps Burt lightly on the chest. Burt grabs his hand and puts it to his lips as Stu turns on his side to face him too. He moves in closer.

“Regardless, groceries are mere minutes away so what do you know, big guy? Huh?”

“You’re gonna make me work hard for this, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I think I’ve shown that I can get plenty hard for you, Mister.”

“Yeah, and plenty prepped too.”

Stu’s eyes go wide and his cheeks start to pink, “wait, what?”

“Exhibit B, your honor.” Burt says with a sly grin. Stu smirks at him cautiously.

“I’ll allow it, but watch yourself counselor.”

“You were loose as a goose and clean as a Universalmas turduken. It only took a couple of fingers to get you ready.”

“Well, you know,” Stu says, fidgeting with Burt’s fingers that were inside of him less than an hour ago, “I showered right before I went to the lab, and uhh, yeah, what guy doesn’t stick a finger or two up there?”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Or a dildo?”

Burt’s head shoots up, “Wait, wha-”

Burt tries to ask for clarification, but is shut up by Stu’s mouth on his mouth and his tongue down his throat.

He’s not worried though. He knows as Stu kisses him silly that this won’t be by far the last chance he’ll have. He knows without a doubt that Stu is his one that’s the one. Stu is his. So he’ll have plenty of time to get the truth out of the little git.

Hell, maybe even the rest of their lives.

 

 


End file.
